Azhure's Legacy
by Sh4dowAngel
Summary: This is my first FanFic ever so... Azhure is grabbed by the forces of Fate and is forced to undergo such unknown that no one knows where she would end out, not even me :(.


Date: 1-31-04  
  
Edited: 4-20-04  
  
Time: 5:28 PM  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Copyright: Have none take the names if you will, I don't mind.  
  
Requests: Please comment so I can know how well I'm doing. Plz tell me if I got some info wrong. Ex: Jim Raynor is infested. THANK YOU!!!  
  
Author Notes: This is my first fanfic ever, I'm only in 7th grade, and I STINK in English and Literature; therefore if this fanfic SUCKS like hell please don't take it out on me for wasting your time, Thank You. Alright I did some quick research on Galaxies and learned that the Milky Way Galaxy is feeding (if not ripping apart) off of the Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy, a small galaxy about one hundred, thousand times smaller the ours. ^_^Anyway I need to stop this Garbage and start the story.  
  
StarCraft: Azhure's Legacy  
  
Chapter 1: Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I hate this stupid job' thought the young Flight Attendant, Charsi, as she scanned the interior of the Dropship. The old engine was groaning in complaint as it shuddered in a large hole at the back. Several scattered bullet holes about the size of thumbs were in the already riddled, rusting armor. The interior had a window for every two seats which were lined up two per row and in six columns.  
  
This is what I get for being promoted: a crapy old dropship that was converted into a civilian transport.  
  
Suddenly she noticed a girl around fifteen sitting to her left. She had pale skin and striking silver hair that cascaded in a waterfall down her back. A beautiful yet mystic blonde stripe in the front right of her hair went straight down in a line. Her pale face held a striking set of faded blue eyes that were as sharp as a hawk yet like a dreamer's. Her face all the way down to her chin was crafted to near perfection.  
  
OMFG who the hell is she, stilling my hair style, yet..., I wish I looked like her...  
  
~+~+~  
  
Azhure waved her hand and ordered a charge at zerglings in the most majestic voice she could conjure, which looked like furless almond brown dogs. A large group of soldiers in black business suits and holding kitchen knives charged at the zerglings. One huge zergling fell to the ground a knife stuck in its paw, a tiny bit of dark red blood covered its wound; the impact shook the ground causing an Earthquake.  
  
A scream woke Azhure and she looked around for the source thinking where am I? The memory came rushing back; she was going to some outpost in the Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy, the planet Dwarf 4 to be precise.  
  
The flight attendant was screaming, 'ZERG!!! HELP IT'S THE ZERG!'  
  
Azhure looked out the window and thought look its ugly, organic, baby birdy!  
  
Suddenly, the ship cried out and groaned as an explosion rocked its entire rusty structure.  
  
The intercom crackled on as the captain yelled, 'we've been hit by a scrooge! Get into the lifeboats, we need to bail! Charsi, please attend to the passengers!' Azhure found Charsi huddled in a corner and thought blandly, she's not helping... A rush of scared people ran into the lifeboats in a senseless haste. The lifeboats were in the back of the dropship, she found two hatches, which were obviously attached in haste. The captain walked into the passenger section and picked up the flight attendant with one hand and walked to the back of the dropship. He yelled something at the flight attendant threw her into one lifeboat while ordering people out of another to balance the number of people.  
  
Time seemed to slow as Azhure's mother held her hand for a few moments. She whispered soothingly 'Go on, I'll meet you on Dwarf 4, take care.' The hatch slowly slid down its old frame while Azhure let go of her mother's hand. Slowly she made her way into the other dropship with her dad and stood at the window peering out mournfully. Azhure's dad hugged her and whispered 'its ok' as the captain stayed in the dropship to detach the lifeboats.  
  
Suddenly, two scrooges flew in a speedy race towards the dropship. Almost as a reflex, he drew an automatic and shot and blew one of the scrooges into Hell like it deserved. The second, attention now turned towards the captain, slammed into him and blew up giving him a disgusting new face job. A few minutes later, in an eerie silence, the dropship blew up in a fiery of flames and shattered metal.  
  
A large chunk of molten material from the now nonexistent dropship flung itself slowly as it left a long trail of some grayish substance. Time seemed to halt as it slowly hit the second lifeboat's engine, while melting into it. Suddenly the lifeboat exploded in an amazingly calm yet explosive shockwave. It grabbed Azhure's lifeboat with amazing ferocity as it flung the lifeboat to the side, sending everyone flying. Azhure's dad whimpered in complete horror at the ball of flame which somehow used to be a lifeboat. Confused, Azhure looked around for her mom, unable except the fact that her mom had been so deformed that her largest remanding body part was a few invisible cells.  
  
~+~+~  
  
Azhure sadly sat in the sarcastic golden family room in her new home on Dwarf 4; she had heard some people saying she was lucky that the dropship was so close to the Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy. Some officer who identified herself as colonel was asking overwhelmingly rapid questions about the incident. Her mind replayed the lifeboats destruction over and over again; life seemed to slow down to a long tedious boring pace. She misted her mom's cheerful hugs, smile, and amazing cocking skills.  
  
The officer would ask, 'What did it look like?' 'Can't you give me more descriptions?' 'What color? How did it destroy the dropship? Did it have teeth? ANSWER ME!!!'  
  
The past few days were boring with constant visits by officials. Colonel Christine seemed almost untouched by the lost of life. She seemed more concerned about the ugly, organic bird. Then, Christine stated unemotionally, your mom is not as important as the human race, we need to know what the Zerg was like and how to defeat them. This sent Azhure into uncontrollable hail of tears, her mom was more important then anyone! Christine cursed and stomped out of the room yelling 'YOU ARE WORTHLESS! HOW CAN I GET ANYTHING OUT OF YOU???'  
  
~+~+~  
  
The Queen of Blades sat in her throne of creep, the repelling smell filled the room. A rusted once prestigious monument to a Protoss man was the only thing left in the room not covered by creep. Kerrigan glared at a faded image in front of her. It showed thousands of overlords and guardians surrounding the Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy. Even larger numbers of scrooges skimmed past the image. About haft a million devours and Mutalisks swarmed around the invasion force that was shown in the image. The entire invasion force itself numbered over twenty million. Kerrigan sent a telepathic message to her Celebrate 'NOW.' Suddenly all of the Zerg charged forward in a fearsome tidal wave. The image began to flicker, unable to handle all of the sudden changes. In one large explosion of light, a shower of flickering lights rained in the room. Kerrigan cursed and kicked the projector; THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!  
  
~+~+~  
  
Azhure sat on her creaky bed holding a blue shirt and a pair of silver scissor. She was cutting out a flag for her militia. First she cut of the sleeves and collar. Then she tied the shirt to a metal pole by taking wrapping the part that covers the shoulders around the pole. Then she put a string in between both holes in the sleeves. Then with a can of purple paint and a paint brush, she wrote '!!!Azhure's Militia!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If my reviews are good enough and I receive more I might finish and post up the second chapter. ( 


End file.
